1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power matching system.
2. Description of Related Art
In many computer systems, a power supply can be designed to support different central processing units (CPUs), which have varying power ratings. In the case of switched-mode power supplies, the frequency of the signal applied to a DC-DC converter providing power to the CPU needs to be regulated for supporting different CPUs. However, in traditional designing, the maximum frequency of the signal to converter is selected as the default to support different CPUs, this wastes power when a CPU having a low power rating is used. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.